Fais moi confiance
by Axellita
Summary: Edward a quitté Bella. Traquée par Victoria elle se retouve sur le point d'accoucher dans l'ancienne maison des Cullen. 283 ans après Bella est de retour à Froks avec sa nouvelle famille. Mais elle ne s'attendais pas LES trouver ici.
1. Chapter 1

Fais moi confiance

_Résumé :_

Edward a quitté Bella. C'est un fait et après ?

Traquée par Victoria elle se retouve sur le point d'accoucher dans l'ancienne maison des Cullens.

283 ans après Bella est de retour à Froks avec sa nouvelle famille. Mais elle ne s'attendais pas LES trouver ici.

* * *

><p>A vous de me dire si le résumé vous donne envie de lire ma fiction ou non.<p>

Le premier chapitre dans pas longtemps, promis.

Axellita


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle Vie**

PDV Bella

Cela faisait un peu plus de 283 ans qu'Edward et le reste de sa famille étaient partis.  
>Ils sont partis sans savoir qu'ils laissaient derrière eux une femme enceinte. Cela a été la faute a pas de chance, après ne l'avoir fait qu'une seule fois me voilà enceinte. J'ai accouché en un peu moins de deux mois. J'ai donné naissance à une magnifique petite fille, Renésmée.<p>

Elle est mi-vampire mi-humaine cela explique qu'elle ait une croissance accélérée, qu'elle arrive à manger de la nourriture humaine, mais aussi boire du sang, qu'elle ait une température plus haute que celle de mon meilleur ami Jacob, que du sang coule dans ses veines, que sa force et sa vitesse soient égalent en tous points avec celles de vrai vampires et qu'elle arrive à dormir.

_- pour ma part je trouve qu'elle dort beaucoup -_

Quand a ce qui est de sa peau elle est aussi blanche et dur que la mienne.

Parce qu'en mettant Renésmée au monde j'ai été à deux doigts de mourir. Si Peter et Charlotte ne m'avaient pas trouvée errante dans l'ancienne maison des Cullen, je serais probablement morte avant d'avoir pu mettre ma fille au monde.

Depuis, après m'avoir aidée à donner naissance à Renésmée, Peter m'avait transformée et aujourd'hui nous vivions tous dans notre nouvelle maison. De retour d'Autriche, où nous avons passé près de quatre ans, nous avons décidé de revenir vivre à Forks. La maison de mon père étant habitée, il nous fallut en trouver une autre. Et ne voulant pas venir vivre dans la demeure délaissée des Cullen, nous avons construit notre propre maison, à près d'1 km de celle des Cullen

- _théoriquement_.

Renésmée et moi allions au lycée, en passant par le seul chemin possible pour s'y rendre, quand je vis plusieurs voitures garées devant la maison des Cullens. Je les reconnue sans peine. C'était bien les mêmes voitures qu'il y avait 283 ans auparavant, quand ils étaient encore avec moi.

**« Ils sont de retour.**

**_ Qui ?**

**_ Les Cullens, il y a leurs voitures de garées. Tu ne vois pas ?**

**_ Ah. Moi qui espérai une année tranquille, c'est mort. »**

**J'essayai de me calmer, mais sans succès. Ma fille évidemment s'en redit compte.**

**« Maman, tu te sens bien ? Tu as l'air bizarre. Ce n'est quand même pas le retour de ces hypocrites qui te perturbent.**

**_ Ha... Non pas du tout. Tout...tout va pour le mieux. »**

Elle ne me parut pas convaincue, alors je décidais de faire de mon mieux pour la rassurer.

**« Je t'assure que je vais bien. Dis-je en essayant d'avoir un ton normal.**

**_ Ouais, me dit-elle septique. »**

Elle n'insista pas, se contentant de me sourire doucement. Elle passa sa main sur une des miennes et l'image de nous deux en train de chasser apparut sous mes yeux, je compris tous de suite ce que cela signifiait. Renésmée avait faim. Le don de ma fille s'était révélé dès son plus jeune âge, elle pouvait faire apparaitre des images dans la tête des personnes avec qui elle avait un contact physique. C'était en quelque sorte l'inverse du pouvoir de son père.

**« Nous irons chasser en rentrant, ne t'en fais pas. Avec toutes ces préparations pour aller au lycée j'en n'ai oubliée le plus important. Je suis désolée, tu arriveras à tenir le coup jusqu'à ce soir ?**

**_ Oui, ce n'est pas grave. Je sais me contrôler après 283 années d'existence, je pense avoir eu l'occasion de te le prouver non, rigola-t-elle.**

**_ J'oublie facilement que tu es plus vieille que tu le laisse paraitre. »**

C'est à ce moment qu'une Volvo grise nous dépassa à toute allure m'obligent à ralentir. Je comprie sans peine qui cela devait être et où ils se rendaient. C'est en arrivant que mes pensées se révélèrent exactes.

**« Bon, tu n'oublies pas. Je ne suis pas ta mère mais ta sœur, donc pas maman mais Bella. Compris ?**

**_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, BELLA. Je n'ai pas pu l'oublier vu que tu me le répéter environ 30 fois par jour depuis qu'on est renter à Froks.**

**_ Je m'assure seulement que tu ne l'oublies pas…**

**_ Comme à chaque fois qu'on va dans un nouveau lycée, rit-elle.**

**_ C'est sa moque toi de moi, on verra quand tu auras tes propre enfants. Je suis sûr que là tu rigoleras moins, répliquai-je.**

**_ Jacob et moi n'avons pas pour projet immédiat d'avoir un enfant. »**

J'avais le grand plaisir d'avoir comme gendre mon meilleur ami, Jacob. Lui qui, pendant un temps était éperdument amoureux de moi, avait eu l'infini plaisir de s'imprégner de ma fille au moment même où il l'avait vu pour la première fois. On peut appeler cela un coup de foudre, en quelque sorte. Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme son tonton Jack jusqu'au jour où elle m'annonça l'aimer de tous son être.

Et je l'avais acceptée parce que je savais qu'elle ne risquait rien en étant avec lui.

**_ Moi non plus je n'avais pas pour projet d'en avoir un et regarde le résultat.**

Nous arrivions enfin au lycée et à mon plus grand regret, ils étaient là à fixer notre voiture.

Je me raidis, allaient-ils venir me voir et demander des explications sur ma condition ?

* * *

><p>J'attend vos commentaire pour ce chapitre pour voir un peu vos attentes.<p>

N'hésitez pas et dites ce que vous pensez toute critique et bonne à prendre.

A la prochaine,

portez vous bien,

bises,

Axellita


	3. Chapter 3

**Dsl du retard.**

J'ai eu quelque semaines chargées. Je suis en 1ère L et j'ai eu mon Bac blanc et mes TPE à passer.

Alors je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé le temps d'écrire. Je met ce chapitre en ligne pour les impatients même si il n'est pas aussi long que je l'aurrai voulu. J'esprère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigeur et que ça vous plaira quand même.

Voilà voilà . Je vous laisse à votre lecture. On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : La rencontre<br>**

PDV Edward

Carlisle m'avais dit qu'une famille de vampires habitaient dans une maison à 1 km de la notre à notre arrivé.

Cela avait éveillé ma curiosité, je me demandais qui avait bien pu venir vivre ici ?

J'avais eu la réponse tôt se matin. En effet, nous avions eu la visite de Peter et Charlotte, des anciens amis de combat de Jasper. Ils nous avait expliquer qu'ils avaient construit leur maison sur le flan de la montagne pour mieux chasser sans prendre le risque de tomber sur des chasseurs ou des randonneurs. Ils nous avaient aussi avoués qu'ils avaient il y a quelques siècles, rencontré des vampires extrêmement intéressants et que depuis ils vivaient tous ensembles. Deux femmes, si j'avais bien compris.

C'est à cet instant précis que la voiture que j'avais dépassée en venant arriva sur le parking du lycée.

Les deux couples m'accompagnant fixèrent eux aussi cette dernière.

_Qui étaient-elles ? Comment étaient – elles ?_

Les questions étaient les mêmes dans les pensées du reste de ma famille.

PDV Bella

Après avoir dépassé les premières voitures, je cherchais une place assez éloignée des leurs. Mais bien-sûr avec ma chance légendaire, la seule disponible se trouvait près de SA Volvo. Alors respirant un bon coup, je m'engageais vers cette place que bien évidement Renésmée avait pris soin de m'indiquer.

_Traitresse._

Essayant de me garer avec la plus grande concentration, car vampire de deux siècles ou pas, je gardais toujours en moi cette stupide maladresse qui m'avait voulut toutes les misères du monde.

Nous étions enfin arrivée et nous nous apprêtions à sortir de ma Twingo lorsque -comme cela était prévus- je trébuchais à la sortie de ma voiture, me retrouvant sur les fesses tout en maudissant celui qui, à mon avis, avait un peu trop bu en goudronnant ce parking. Renésmée qui m'avait entendue contourna la voiture et explosa de rire en me voyant par terre, les jambes écartées. Elle retrouva vite son sérieux quand elle perçut mon regard réprobateur.

**«_Ca va ? Tu n'a rien ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?**

**_ Non, je n'ai rien, Nessie. Je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air.**

**_ Tu n'as toujours pas perdu ta maladresse après tout ce temps, dit-elle en explosant de rire.**

**_ Non, je l'avais déjà étant humaine alors je ne risque pas de la perdre un jour. Ah. Maladresse quand tu nous tiens ! »**

Le rire nous gagnât toutes les deux sous les regards des 5 personnes que je désirais le moins voir au monde.

PDV Edward

La Twingo verte fit plusieurs fois le tour du parking pour trouver une place. Constatant que la seule encore disponible se trouvait à côté de ma Volvo, la voiture se dirigea vers nous. Après s'être garé deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la voiture.  
>L'une était grande et mince avec un visage d'ange, des yeux chocolat qui ressemblait beaucoup à ceux de MA Bella.<p>

_Non, Edward ne pense pas à elle tu risque d'aggraver ton cas._

Son visage était vraiment magnifique, de petites fossettes se dessinaient sur son visage lorsqu'elle souriait. Elle avait des cheveux couleur bronze qui étaient mit en valeur par de belles boucles, lui retombaient sur les épaules pour ensuite descendre en cascade le long de son dos et s'arrêtant aux niveaux de ses riens. Ils avaient de tendres reflets bruns se montrant seulement à la lumière. Le plus étrange fût que j'entendais très distinctement le bruit du battement de son cœur et que je préservais le sang couler dans ses veines.

Mes pensée furent troublés pas un bruit sourd qui se fit entendre, puis des injures nous parvinrent. Nous décidâmes de suivre la jeune fille brune pour aller en découvrir une autre assise sur les fesses, les jambes écartées et les mains entre elles à plat sur le sol. Elle maudissait l'homme qui avait eu le culot de mal faire son travail en créant une brèche assez visible sur laquelle elle avait eu le malheur de trébucher.

Elle était petite, mince et arborait un visage qui m'était assez familier, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir d'où je le connaissais. Cette vision fût comme un poignard qu'on m'aurait enfoncé dans la poitrine. Elle était tellement superbe et raffinée, la grâce incarnée hormis le fait quelle se trouvait en ce moment même assise sur le goudron du parking.

Ces yeux couleur or reflétant toute la maladresse du monde.

Elle disposait des mêmes boucles que sa sœur à la différence que ces cheveux étaient bruns et un peu plus long.

Les deux filles côte à côte on voyait parfaitement la similitude au niveau de la couleur de leur peau. Cette peau était aussi blanche et paraissait aussi dur que la notre. Aucun doute possible, c'étaient bien des vampires. Et quels vampires me diriez-vous !

J'espérais que le son de leur voix soit aussi mélancolique et parfait que leur beauté. Elles ne me déçurent pas.

**«_Ca va ? Tu n'a rien ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? **

**_ Non, je n'ai rien, Nessie. Je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air.»**

_A n'en pas douter, ce son était le plus magnifique de tous._

**_ Tu n'as toujours pas perdu ta maladresse après tout ce temps, dit-elle en explosant de rire.**

**_ Non, je l'avais déjà étant humaine alors je ne risque pas de la perdre un jour. Ah. Maladresse quand tu nous tiens ! »**

Elles explosèrent de rire après s'être relevées. Elles avaient comme je l'imaginais des voix splendides toute à leur honneur.  
>Après s'être relevée avec l'aide de sa sœur, elles nous regardèrent intensément.<p>

Nous n'avions pas encore eu le temps de dire quoi que soit que nous fûmes bousculés par un garçon. Une fois arrivé au niveau de Nessie il l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont il pouvait faire preuve.

**_ Ha, ca fait du bien de te tenir dans mes bras mon amour ! Tu m'as manqué à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer.**

**_ Toi aussi tu m'as maquée et se baiser était des plus favorable.**

**_ Oui, si simplement vous évitiez de faire ça devant moi, rétorqua la jolie brune.**

**_ Désolée Bella, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu.**

_Bella ? Bella ? Non impossible, ça ne peux pas …_

Sur ce il embrassa une nouvelle fois sa petite amie.

**_ Je vais finir par être jalouse si tu continue Jacob !**

_Quoi, Jacob ? C'est le monde à l'envers ? C'est pas possible autrement !_

**_ Quoi ! Tu en veux aussi ?**

**_ Je ne veux pas le même traitement mais un petit bonjour dans les formes serait le bienvenu !**

**_OK, pas de problème.**

Il quitta Nessie pour rejoindre Bella et se pencha vers elle en ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une révérence.

**_ Bonjour Isabella. Comment allez-vous ce matin? Le temps est-il à votre convenance ce jourd'hui? Acceptez mes plus plates excuses pour mon manque de courtoisie d'il y a peu. J'en suis des plus navrés mais voyez, vôtre fill...sœur accaparait toute ma très chère attention.**

**_ Excuses acceptées ! Mais la prochaine fois, vous me seriez très obligé si vous modéreriez vos ardeurs envers ma sœur cadette.**

**_ Et bien je le ferrais avec plaisir si cela m'était possible, dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.**

La sœur en question reprit le dessus de la conversation en marquant sa présence.

**_ OK, OK, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais la sœur, qui soit dit en passant n'est plus si cadette que cela, adore les ardeurs du jeune homme. Maintenant si on pouvait aller en cour, ça vient de sonner.**

Absorbé par la conversation et la découverte que le garçon n'était autre que Jacob Black, l'indien Quilleute, nous n'avions par entendu la cloche du lycée sonner.

Celui- ci, après s'être retourné et m'avoir vu, se précipita sur moi avec des pensées toutes plus meurtrières les unes que les autres.

* * *

><p>Voili Voilà!<p>

J'espère que vous avez encore appréciés.

Pour répondre a certaine review:

- Je ne sais pas du tout à quelle fréquence je vais poster mes chapitre. Je pense que ça se fera en fonction de mon débit d'écriture.

- Pour les chapitres courts, je suis désolée. Je vais essayer de les faire plus long dorénavant.

- Merci de vos encouragement. Et je suis contente que le début vous plaise. Espèrons que vous aimiez autant la suite.

Continuez à mes donner votre avis, ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Et si vous avez des conseils, n'hésitez pas !

Portez-vous bien,

Bises,

Axellita.

PS: J'aurais besoin d'une Bêta. Ca tente quelqu'un ?


End file.
